The Come Outside Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2000 film The Come Outside Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Cartoon Network logo with no sound) (Fades in the Auntie Mabel’s House) Narrator: Now, this might be the room of any top secret spy, but it happens to belong to an aunt named Auntie Mabel. And, like most secret agents, Auntie Mabel had a pet dog named Pippin. And together they had many remarkable adventures...in an city place...called Denham Airfield. But of all his friends, Auntie Mabel's Very best home...was a home called Auntie Mabel’s House. Text: CARTOON NETWORK presents Text: a DON BLUTH film Text: a GARY GOLDMAN production Text: in association with SPELTHRONE PRODUCTIONS and TRICORN PRODUCTIONS (Camera lingers on Pippin's body for a few seconds before suddenly swinging over, revealing Pippin's Clone who broke free out of the tank, screeching. He gets shot as soldiers and John can be seen.) John: Get back! Get back! Get out of here now! Get away from that engine! Back off now! Back off now! Turn off the f**cking camera! Auntie Mabel: Attention! Silence! Hello, Mister Narrator. “Come Outside”?! Wait half a darn minute! (Auntie Mabel slams the door shut) Auntie Mabel: It seems to me that most of these stories are about that top secret spy. Narrator: Well, then, Auntie Mabel, who should this story be about? Auntie Mabel: Well, I happen to know someone...who's extremely fascinatin', not to mention handsome and debonairy. Narrator: But the title already says Come Outside. Auntie Mabel: (laughs) Oh, that's easy to fix. (Auntie Mabel getting the word “THE” and “MOVIE” and stick into the Come Outside logo) Auntie Mabel: There! Now, that's a wonderful title. And speaking of top secret things- Later, Mister Narrator! (Auntie Mabel pointing at the viewer and screen go to blue sky through the city when Come Outside Theme by Murs plays) Auntie Mabel: What's everyone yelling about? Pippin: No idea. Maybe it's because someone's about to try and attempt that 100 chicken nugget challenge I've been hearing about. Auntie Mabel: Really? I think about 5 people died doing that. Pippin: That's because the cookers of those nuggets secretly put hot sauce on them when the challengers weren't looking. (points to the middle of the crowd) And look who's not going to die now. Spies wanted, Auntie Mabel. Auntie Mabel: Spies wanted, Pippin. (Charlie Brown grabs Auntie Mabel) Charlie Brown: Good grief, Charlie Brown here. And that's me. Charlie Brown! Auntie Mabel: Oh, hey there, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: Oh, brother. Satan is gonna take over the world! You have to save the world in 24 hours. Auntie Mabel: Okay, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: See you later! (One Week by Barenaked Ladies plays Auntie Mabel and Pippin went home and get the guns and changing the undercover suit) Auntie Mabel: I’m the top secret spy named Auntie Mabel. Pippin: I’m the dog spy named Pippin. (Cuts into Auntie Mabel and Pippin walking into 742 Evergreen Terrace) Auntie Mabel: Hello there! And good mornin', Marge Simpson, ma'am! Marge Simpson: Well, good morning, Auntie Mabel, you’re dressed as top secret spy. Auntie Mabel: Pardon me for askin', but you wouldn't happen to be interested...in doin' a bit of saving the world with Pippin, would ya? Well, I'm afraid I have just too much to do this morning, dear. Oh. Well, if you have to- Marge Simpson: See ya later. Bye. (Auntie Mabel walks away) Narrator: And so, the others all came round...to see what they might do to help. But the end of office, Was merely the beginning...of a very unfortunate day. Part 2: News Interruptions (Cuts to a view of Auntie Mabel's house What If by Creed playing) Text: After Work (Cuts to Auntie Mabel watching TV on the couch) TV Person #1 (offscreen): Who are you? TV Person #2 (offscreen): Oh, you will have to worry, for I am...BURGER ANNIHILATOR MAN! Auntie Mabel: Ugh...(changes channel) (Pippin runs in) Pippin: Auntie Mabel, did you get that game Die Zombie Die for your N64 yet? Auntie Mabel: I did. Pippin: Are we going to play it? Auntie Mabel: Yes. (Cuts to a program on the TV) TV Woman: Invisible Julie, how dare y-- (The screen suddenly glitches) (A news bulletin appears on the screen) Auntie Mabel: Wait, what?! TV Announcer: We interrupt what you're doing for this somewhat important news bulletin. Office took the alleged 100 Chicken Nugget Challenge, but the nuggets were hot and the office got burned. Auntie Mabel: Yes, we know! We were there!! TV Announcer: More on this story in a few hours. In the meantime, please enjoy this repeated video of a random woman getting hit by her own shopping cart for your own amusement. (Said clip comes on) (Auntie Mabel just sits on the couch in shock) Auntie Mabel: So I won't be able to try and find anything to watch on TV for the next three hours?! That sucks.. (Auntie Mabel walks up to the TV and so does Pippin. Auntie Mabel is about to turn off the TV when Pippin stops him.) Pippin: Don't worry, Auntie Mabel, we can just avoid watching cable and do something else on the TV. Now what exactly should we do? ...(snaps fingers) How about we can just watch a movie on DVD? Auntie Mabel: Alright, I guess we can do that... (Auntie Mabel picks up a DVD titled Chaos Stupid Adventures Part 17/8 and puts it into the DVD player) (Auntie Mabel and Pippin sit on the couch as the movie starts) Auntie Mabel: This may not be engaging as cable TV, but it still works. (The news bulletin shows up again on the screen) Auntie Mabel: WHAT?! (Auntie Mabel and Pippin walk up to the TV) Auntie Mabel: I don't understand...how could it even interrupt the DVD? Pippin: No idea. Try putting a VHS in there. (Auntie Mabel ejects the DVD and puts in a VHS titled Smasher: An (Un)True Story into the VCR, and he and Auntie Mabel and Pippin sit on the couch again as this movie starts) (The news bulletin shows up again) Auntie Mabel: Are you kidding me?!! (Auntie Mabel and Pippin walk up to the TV again) Auntie Mabel: I should've seen this coming. After all, a VHS is basically a toned down DVD, right? Pippin: Sure, I guess. (Auntie Mabel ejects the VHS) Auntie Mabel: Well, hopefully they can't interrupt my N64 game. What do you say that we take this TV and the N64 to my room to play some Die Zombie Die? Pippin: You know I'm in! (Cuts to Auntie Mabel and Pippin finishing up setting the TV in Auntie Mabel's room and Auntie Mabel powering up his N64. They sit on Auntie Mabel's bed, both with controllers in hand.) Auntie Mabel: Alright, let's-- (The news bulletin interrupts the TV yet again) Auntie Mabel: Oh, come on, come on, come on, give it up!! Pippin: It came on the N64 too?! Auntie Mabel: If it didn't just come on, I wouldn't be doing this... (Auntie Mabel stands up and goes over to a styrofoam block, picks it up, runs over to the TV and hits it with the box repeatedly in anger. Pippin just watches as this happens.) (Cuts to Auntie Mabel and Pippin walking into the hallway) Auntie Mabel: Is the TV possessed or something? Is it broken? Pippin: Don't worry about it, Auntie Mabel, I'm just guessing that the News team has the right technology to hack into TVs like that Zenith TV. Auntie Mabel: But they didn't need to keep the news on there for three hours just to show something that's happened like 50 times. I wonder if they ever did this the first time the office got burned on the news... (Auntie Mabel and Pippin walk over to Homer Simpson's coffee table, and Auntie Mabel picks up a Best Buy catalog) Pippin: What are you doing? Auntie Mabel: Trying to see if there are any AdBlockers on sale at Best Buy. Pippin: AdBlocker? What's that? Auntie Mabel: It's this device that can block news interruptions on whatever kind of TV you have if you install it onto the TV itself. It even works with radios. Pippin: Are you going to buy one for your house? Auntie Mabel: Yeah, in fact, I'm going to buy one for every TV we have in the house. Pippin: So that's about three or four? Auntie Mabel: Yep. And I'm going to do it all with my allowance. Part 3: Hack Attack (Cuts to a zooming view of Auntie Mabel walking to the Best Buy store while Stacked Actors by Foo Fighters plays) (Cuts to Auntie Mabel arriving inside the store, and a Best Buy employee greets him) Best Buy Employee #1: Welcome to Best Buy, you need help with anything? Auntie Mabel: Thanks, but I'm just here to get some AdBlockers for my house. Best Buy Employee #1: Okay, let me know if you need help with anything. Auntie Mabel: I will. (Auntie Mabel walks over to the TV extras section and starts looking for some AdBlockers) Auntie Mabel: AdBlockers, AdBlockers, AdBlockers...(finds four of them) a-ha! (Before Auntie Mabel can pick them up, he notices that the wall of TVs has flickered to black) Auntie Mabel: Wait... (Auntie Mabel walks to the side of the wall) Auntie Mabel: That's strange. The TVs are usually on at this time of day.. (Cuts to another Best Buy employee sneaking some bubblegum out of a machine by the entrance, and a woman walks by him and notices him doing so) Best Buy Employee #2: ...Please don't tell my mom I did this. (The man walks away) (The employee notices that the wall of TVs is off) Best Buy Employee #2: Why's the wall of TVs off...? (He walks over there) Auntie Mabel: Yeah, I noticed it was off too, so maybe you could fix it or something. Best Buy Employee #2: Maybe I should get the manager... (Suddenly, the TVs form into one big rectangle and guns come out of the sides, aiming for the customers and the workers) Best Buy Employee #2: OH NO--! (The TV guns start shooting) (Auntie Mabel runs out through the exit, and we pan left past the panicking customers before stopping on the manager's door, which the manager himself busts open) Best Buy Manager: What's going on?! (notices the guns on the TVs) Why are the TVs shooting everyone?! (Best Buy Employee #2 runs up to him) Best Buy Employee #2: I don't know!! Someone must've hacked them or something! Best Buy Manager: I gotta call the police... (He runs back inside his office) (Cuts to a black tank car marked with the blue letters "DAPD" driving through the streets of Denham Airfield from the police) Chief Wiggum: Wow! Look at the size of it. Lou: Uh, Chief. Chief Wiggum: Yes, Lou. Eddie: Your attention, uh, please. Security Guy #2: Stop in the name of the American squeamishness! (Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD Officers came in Best Buy) Chief Wiggum: Sorry, sorry. We would have been here sooner, but we can't get the hang of this dang map quest, Turns out there's a north AND a south Elton Avenue! Really messed me up! Chief Wiggum: Best Buy employees and managers, You under arrested for watching the news, you’re going to jail. (Chief Wiggum and DAPD took the Best Buy employees and manager away and sent him to jail) Auntie Mabel: (chuckles) I think I'm going to like having unbelievable super powers! (Cuts into black) Part 4: The DAPD (Fades in the Denham Airfield Police Department and the “DENHAM AIRFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT” text) Chief Wiggum, Lou and Eddie: This is your cell! Go there now! Best Buy employees and manager: But Chief, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys, DAPD Officers, I’m sorry. The Security Guys: NO SORRIES, GO THERE RIGHT NOW! (Cuts into jail cell) Best Buy employee #1: Wait? Where am I? Best Buy employee #2: You’re in jail. Inside the jail. (Cuts into Homer and Marge) Homer Simpson: I've got a romance. Don't you have a family somewhere too? Marge Simpson: Why, that's ridic-Uh-I mean-Ooh, a family of the Simpsons, you say. Lisa Simpson: Um…...Bart? Bart Simpson: Not now, Lis. I’m trying to drawing my family tree of the Simpsons, Such as Dad, Mom, Grampa, Lisa, and Maggie. Lisa Simpson: Wow, Bart! Narrator: And so began Simpsons grand search...for his family tree. He searched high. He searched low. He searched near, and he searched far. (Cuts into the Denham Airfield Police Department) Satan: So, Best Buy employees and manager, Did you see that Auntie Mabel shooting the guns? Best Buy employees and manager: Yep. Satan: I have had it! You’re sending to the lair without working Best Buy. Best Buy employees: WHAT?! (Fades to black) Part 5: Satan’s Lair (Fades into the Satan’s Lair and the text “SATAN’S LAIR”) Satan: Well, we're here. And it only took 300 deca-sols! Best Buy employees and manager: No! Satan: Yes! You're the one who made us visit your Mother-in-Space. Best Buy employees and manager: No! Satan: Yes! You're right. Let's kill up! Best Buy employees and manager: No! Please don’t kill me! (Satan puts in the electric shock and kill the Best Buy employees and manager and dies) (Satan has a evil laugh) Pippin: We’re been killed by evil Satan! We gotta do something, Auntie Mabel! Auntie Mabel: Pippin, it’s time to find Professor Frink. Part 6: Auntie Mabel and Pippin Becomes a Secret Agent (Cuts into Auntie Mabel and Pippin have arrived at Professor Frink's house.) Auntie Mabel: (knocks on door) Professor Frink?! Are you home? We need to talk to you! Auntie Mabel: Frink’s disappeared! Pippin: Yeah, we're selling band candy! Auntie Mabel: No, we need to tell him the truth! Pippin: I am! I gotta move this candy or not. Auntie Mabel: Whatever. It looks like he's not home. Pippin: Fine. I'll break, you enter. (Auntie Mabel breaks Professor Frink's basement window and the pair jump through. The room is full of machinery and spider webs.) Auntie Mabel: This place is sadder than Moe's house. And that dude is sad. Pippin: Auntie Mabel, check this out! I think I know where Frink has disappeared to. (The pair look at a Rift Portal with a sign saying Do Not Use - Professor Frink. Auntie Mabel enters the rift portal.) Auntie Mabel: No stupid! The sign! Pippin: Reading's for nerds. Hop in! (Auntie Mabel enters the rift portal, and the pair are whisked through a blue spiralling rift-thing. They both scream on the trip.) (Cuts to black) Part 7: Professor Frink?/Edie kidnaps Professor Frink! (Fades into the movie engine) (The pair appear in a weird place with green pipes and murky green liquid with crates, hearts and coins dripping from the ceiling and flowing beneath them.) Auntie Mabel: Wow! Crates, coins, hearts, (zoom in to Groundskeeper Willie sweeping the leaves in the last day of Autumn above them) characters... what is this place? Pippin: It looks like some kind of factory. But what are they making? Professor Frink: Why, they're making movies my dear child. You see, when I travelled through my Rift Portal, I discovered a world beyond ours. Welcome to the movie engine! Pippin: Yeah yeah, great. Here's the thing: our employees is being killed by the evil Satan and (cut off by Frink) Professor Frink: Don't you understand son? Your whole life up until this moment has been a mere movie? Pippin: Yeah yeah, what're you gonna do? Thing is, our movie super powers aren't strong enough. We need upgrades, and fast! Professor Frink: Well, I've anticipated this problem, and I've done what every movie star who doesn't have time to figure out things for himself does. Pippin: You cheated! Professor Frink: Exactly! Gle-haven. Behold, the strategy guide! (Holds up the guide) Auntie Mabel: A cheat guide? I don't know, Pippin. I do want to save the lives of everyone we love, but if that means I have to be dishonest… Pippin: Oh for crying out loud, alright Frink! Let me see that book! (As soon as Frink is about to hand the book over, Edie grabs him and the book with him. A page falls out near Pippin and Auntie Mabel.) Professor Frink: Gloyven, help! An oversized bad guy named Edie and his touches are unwelcome! (muffles) (Pippin and Auntie Mabel stare in awe.) Part 8: Autumn Becomes Winter (Fades into Groundskeeper Willie sweeping the leaves in the last day of Autumn above them and transition to Winter) Narrator: At last, the day had come to an end, as days often will. And what had begun as a very exciting idea... had changed to a rather discouraging one. Homer Simpson: Son? Uh, I gotta go home now. Bart Simpson: Mom will be worried about me, man! Homer Simpson: Son? Bart Simpson: Oh, what, am I kiddin' myself? Homer Simpson: They're not comin', 'cause I might as well face it-there aren't any other townsfolk. I guess that means...this silly old thing's just gonna stay empty...for... all of... forever. Bart Simpson: But isn't that the wonderful thing about townsfolk, being the only one, Dad? Homer Simpson: You betcha, Bart. Let’s go home right now and make a letter for the Simpsons family tree. (Cuts into Charlie Brown’s House) (Cuts into his bedroom when Charlie Brown writing your letter of the The Simpsons family tree) (Sally Brown opens the door) Sally Brown: Whatever are you doing that, big brother? Charlie Brown: I’m drawing your letter to the Simpsons family tree, Sally. Sally Brown: Your brothers and sisters. Big brother, Time to brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Charlie Brown: Okay, Sally. (Cuts into Charlie Brown brushing this teeth and Charlie Brown gets into bed and switch off the lamp and Sally Brown tucks Charlie Brown in bed and gives a good night’s kiss) Sally Brown: Sweet dreams, big brother. (Sally Brown closes the door) Narrator: Sally and Charlie Brown are fallen asleep. And when you wake up, you will be on The Simpsons family tree letter. At home, The review of the Simpsons drawing your letter to the Simpsons family tree. Maggie’s on Marge’s lap. (Cuts into 742 Evergreen Terrace and the text “SPRINGFIELD, U.S.A.”) Grampa Simpson: I still wish I could do something to make him feel better. Homer Simpson: I say, Marge, Lisa, Bart and Maggie, If you suggest that a letter… Marge Simpson: would bring cheer to our husband Homer, then we shall, by all means, write one! Lisa Simpson: That was great, Mom and Dad! Bart Simpson: Eh-Now, uh, what sort of letter is this to be? Homer Simpson: It's by us from them to him. Marge Simpson: By which from what to whom? Lisa Simpson: From Simpsons family to Springfield. Bart Simpson: Ah, yes! Ha, ha, ha. Grampa Simpson: "Dear Charlie Brown, Just a note to say-" Homer Simpson: Uh, "just a note to say"? What shall it say? Bart Simpson: Well, uh, I suppose it might say, um, "dress warmly"? Marge Simpson: No. Bart Simpson: I’m not dressing anymore. Marge Simpson: Oh my special little guy, very good! Bart Simpson: Thanks, Mom. Homer Simpson: Oh, oh, I see. Ha, ha. Excellent advice. Bart Simpson: Oh, Grampa? Grampa Simpson: Perhaps-"Eat well"? Marge Simpson: Good point, Homie. Homer Simpson: "Stay safe and sound"? Marge Simpson: Oh, a very good idea, Homie. Bart Simpson: "Keep smilin'. " Lisa Simpson: "We're always there for you. " Grampa Simpson: "Wishing you all the best. Signed, Your Family." Finished. Bart Simpson: Won't Charlie Brown be pleased? Lisa Simpson: What a splendid idea. Bart Simpson: How wonderful, Lis. Grampa Simpson: Yes, marvelous work, everyone. Ho, ho! (Cuts into 742 Evergreen Terrace) Narrator: And so, the next morning- (Fades to black) Part 9: A Letter for the Family Tree of the The Simpsons (Cuts into early morning light into Charlie Brown’s room and Charlie Brown was fast asleep tucked down against the blanket and Sally Brown opens the door while Dancing in the Moonlight by Baha Men plays) Sally Brown: Wake up! Charlie Brown: Morning, Sally. Sally Brown: Morning, big brother! Time to brush your teeth, have breakfast and get dressed, Okay. (Cuts into Charlie Brown brushing his teeth, eating cereals for breakfast and getting dressed) Charlie Brown: Good grief, Done! Sally Brown: Yay! Let’s get ready! (Cuts into Charlie Brown and Sally runs out of the house) Sally Brown: I got a letter! Charlie Brown: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Grampa, Maggie! Wake up! (Sally, Charlie Brown, Lisa, Marge, Homer, Grampa, Maggie and Bart run out of the house) Sally and Charlie Brown: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Grampa, Maggie! Tomorrow we’re going to build a new family room of The Simpsons! Homer Simpson: 'cause with us Simpsons, you got to read betwixt the lines. Woo hoo! Bart Simpson: Ay caramba! Narrator: Now, The Simpsons was so enormously excited...that his friends couldn't help but feel, well, a bit concerned. Bart Simpson: Dad? Dad? Dad? Where are you? Homer Simpson: Hi, Bart. Bart Simpson: What are ya doin', Dad? Homer Simpson: Why, I'm buildin' a family room on to my house for Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Grampa after Auntie Mabel defeats Satan! Part 10: Auntie Mabel vs. Edie (Professor Frink wakes up in the cell, tied up and got seli-taped in this mouth and muffles) Edie: Well, well, well. (Cuts into Auntie Mabel and Pippin walking into the Satan and Edie’s mansion in the sunset while Thug Love (featuring Destiny’s Child) by 50 Cent plays) Auntie Mabel: Pippin, you must find Professor Frink until Edie is burned. Pippin: Sounds great, Auntie Mabel. (Cuts into Auntie Mabel and Pippin climbs the ladder into Satan and Edie’s mansion) (Cuts into the Denham Airfield Police Department) (Cuts to Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD officers in a conference room) Chief Wiggum: I present to you possibly our most controversial plan yet! (DAPD Officer #1 or #2 farts.) DAPD Officer #1 or #2: I'm... terribly sorry. (Cuts back to Security Guy #4) Security Guy #4: For God's sake, open a window! (Security Guy #4 opens a window) Security Guy #4: Oh, shoot! It’s almost evening! (Security Guy #4 closes a window) Lou: Uh, Chief. Chief Wiggum: Yes, Lou. Lou: Professor Frink is been captured by evil Edie! Chief Wiggum: Oh, god. Security Guy #1: I can build a new Denham Airfield Penitentiary for Satan tomorrow morning. Security Guy #2: Me too. Security Guy #3: Me three. Security Guy #4: Me four. Chief Wiggum: Me five. Lou: Me six. Eddie: Me seven. DAPD Officer #1: Me eight. DAPD Officer #2: Me nine! (Cuts into Moe’s Tavern and the text “MOE’S TAVERN” when The Greatest Romance Ever Sold by Prince plays) Barney Gumble: Uh, Moe. Moe: Yes, Barney. Barney Gumble: Professor Frink is been captured by evil Edie! Moe: Oh, god. Danny: You have to rescue Professor Frink! Spikey: Me too. Bobby: Me three. (Auntie Mabel kicks the door) Edie: PANIC! (Edie pushes the board) Auntie Mabel: No, Edie. If you push that, Auntie Mabel will die. (Auntie Mabel fights Edie) (Edie runs after and Auntie Mabel fights and shoot and Edie freezes) Auntie Mabel: FREEZE! Pippin: Auntie Mabel! Kill Edie and get burn on fire and die in the water and can’t swim. Auntie Mabel: Edie! Any last words? Edie: And I'm gonna find 'em, so...T. T. F. E.! Ta-ta for ever! (Auntie Mabel burns Edie on fire and get shoot by the gun and lands in the water when Edie grabs the ground on fire and drowns and dies when What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong plays) Part 11: Auntie Mabel and Pippin to the rescue Pippin: I do not know what you're talking about. Auntie Mabel: Run for your lives! Pippin: Auntie Mabel! Dive into the water and swim under. (Auntie Mabel and Pippin dives into the water after the fire and swims down with Pippin) (Auntie Mabel blocking ground and get burn and dives into the water back up and Auntie Mabel swims out of the water) Auntie Mabel: Yes! Pippin can swim. Pippin: Auntie Mabel! You did it! Auntie Mabel: RUN! (Auntie Mabel and Pippin ran away from the exploding mansion and Auntie Mabel and Pippin) Pippin: Hurry! Hurry! The mansion will explode! (Went above, the fire makes Auntie Mabel circles on the fire and Auntie Mabel and Pippin runs out of the exploding mansion and the Satan’s office) Auntie Mabel: Satan! Satan! Get over here, right now! Pippin: Satan? What are we doing here? Auntie Mabel: We came all this way to look for you! Now- Now, forget about all this other police officers and security guys nonsense and come get arrested! Pippin: "Nonsense"? No! (Suddenly, the rain is started as the wave crashes into the mansion and flood the office) Auntie Mabel, Pippin, Satan: RUN! (Auntie Mabel, Pippin and Satan runs away from the wave and swims away and electric on the underwater ground and underwater wind crashes into Satan and Edie’s mansion into pieces and pinning this body underwater) Part 12: Final Battle for Satan (Auntie Mabel crashes under the roof wave nonsense behind Pippin and Satan and fights Satan) Auntie Mabel: Satan! I want you to fight back! Satan: No! Auntie Mabel: Oh, yes! Fight back is right answer! Charlie Brown: (talks over the walkie talkie) Auntie Mabel? Can I save the day? Auntie Mabel: Sure, I can save the day with Pippin. Charlie Brown: (talks over the walkie talkie) Okay. Pippin: No! Your devil! Grab! (Satan gets the devil and fighting Auntie Mabel and Auntie Mabel fights Satan in the top roof and Auntie Mabel fights Satan and devil and Satan falls in the top roof, Auntie Mabel dives in the top roof of the mansion) (Professor Frink was captured in seli tape was left under the water) (Auntie Mabel kicks Satan up into the air and Auntie Mabel and Satan climbs the ladder on the top roof of the mansion and Auntie Mabel and Satan run and jumps on the rectangle) Auntie Mabel: You’re going down, Satan! (Auntie Mabel burns the top of the horn and falls into the water and sinks and got burned) Satan: No! Auntie Mabel: Yes! Security Guy #1: All right people, I'll handle this. (The helicopters flying into the night sky as Auntie Mabel hides for the security guys and Auntie Mabel burns the helicopters) The Security Guys: OOOOWWWWW! HOT! HOT! HOT! DIVE IN THE WATER! (The Security Guys dives into the water and helicopter crashes into the water) Auntie Mabel: I’ll take care for Satan! Satan! Stand right here until you die! Satan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Auntie Mabel grabs a bomb on the rectangle and climbs on the rope and while bomb explodes and Satan crashes into the water) Satan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Auntie Mabel: Phew! (Auntie Mabel climbs the rope and Pippin holds Auntie Mabel climbs on the top roof of the mansion) Auntie Mabel: I’ll save you! (Auntie Mabel dives into the water and swims on the flooded office and Professor Frink sees Auntie Mabel and shoots the ropes and Auntie Mabel and Professor Frink swims and Pippin holds the rope when Auntie Mabel and Professor Frink holds on the rope and the last piece of Satan and Edie’s Mansion and floats into the water and get fire and explodes underwater) Pippin: Auntie Mabel! You did it! Professor Frink: (coughs) What just happened? (The rain stopped and the dawn began to break in the morning sun and the flood is over and snow began to fall when Happy Together by The Turtles plays) Satan: (moans) Oh, boy…….oh, god...where am I? (Auntie Mabel, Pippin and Professor Frink jumps of the top roof of mansion) Auntie Mabel: This is the last time, Satan! Satan: You’re down for this! (Auntie Mabel fights Satan and runs and runs and Pippin kicks Satan’s butt) Satan: Oww! Auntie Mabel: Are you ready for the burning Satan? Goodbye, sir. (Auntie Mabel throws a firecracker and Satan runs away from the giant fire and explodes and the last piece of Satan’s horn and got burned) Bobby: We're not being preachy. Spikey: But the pollution in your lake, it's dissolving our barge. Part 13: Satan’s Arrest/The New Penitentiary for Satan and the Opening Ceremony for The Simpsons Family Room (Auntie Mabel grabs Satan and runs and grabs Satan on his neck) Auntie Mabel: See you on the other side, Satan. (Auntie Mabel fights Satan when Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD Officers freezes Satan) Chief Wiggum: Hold it right there, Satan. You under arrest! Satan: No! Chief Wiggum: Yes! Killing Auntie Mabel is not acceptable. Take him away, boys. (Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD Officers took Satan away) Narrator: Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD Officers went Satan away. Auntie Mabel: Come on, Pippin and Professor Frink. Pippin: Okay, Auntie Mabel. Professor Frink: Okay, Auntie Mabel and Pippin, Let’s get show on the road! (Auntie Mabel, Pippin and Professor Frink walking away from Satan and Edie’s mansion is on fire and fades from the opening ceremony of the new penitentiary for Satan and Homer and the Simpsons announcing the new family room of the Simpsons when Metal Militia by Metallica plays) Narrator: At last, it had a wonderful day, but all dreams came true, in Auntie Mabel’s way, Homer announces the new family room of The Simpsons. Homer Simpson: Ahem! Ahoom and et cetera! In honor of this most occasional occasion, my firstest ever family reunion', I'd like to present each of ya with a present. Firstest, for Bart, Lisa, Marge, Maggie and Grampa! (Homer Simpson cuts the ribbon) Homer Simpson: A new family room of the Simpsons for your lovely home. Bart Simpson: Ay caramba! (Fades into the kitchen of the new family room) Grampa Simpson: "Dear Charlie Brown, Just a note to say-" "Dress warmly. " "Eat Well. " "Stay safe and sound. " "Keep smilin'. " "We're always there for you. " "Signed-" "Your Family. " Bart Simpson: And for Dad, enough doughnuts to last all winter! Homer Simpson: Mmmm…….donuts…….(drools) (Cuts into The Security Guys grabs Satan and sits down) The Security Guys: NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! SATAN, STAY STILL! STOP IT! Chief Wiggum: And now, we all like to present to you, a new penitentiary especially open! (Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, The Security Guys and DAPD Officers took Satan to the new penitentiary called Denham Airfield Penitentiary and walks away) Satan: (shouts) YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! GODDAMN YOU, GODDAMN YOU TO HELL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU, AUNTIE MABEL!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chief Wiggum: (shouts) BE QUIET!!! SHUT UP!!!! Auntie Mabel: I’m very impressed for you for defeating Satan sends you the new penitentiary, Pippin. Auntie Mabel: Stand right here, folks. Charlie Brown: Sally, it’s time for the end of this movie picture. Sally Brown: Big brother, are you ready? Charlie Brown: Okay. (Sally and Charlie Brown gets the camera and Auntie Mabel and the rest of the townsfolk standing right here) Auntie Mabel: Okay, ready, Everyone say…… Pippin: Everybody say smile! Townsfolk: Smile! (Sally and Charlie Brown took a the end of this movie photo while Your Heart Will Lead You Home by Kenny Loggins plays) Narrator: Auntie Mabel’s best friends and family to belong. you can go home now, Auntie Mabel. the movie’s over. Auntie Mabel: I hope enjoyed the movie. Narrator: And that’s the end of the movie. Auntie Mabel: And that’s all for now, Bye, Mister Narrator! (Auntie Mabel walks away from the white background) (Fades into black) (Auntie blacks out, and when he wakes up he sees an elderly Sir Topham Hatt standing in front of him.) Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Mrs. Mabel. You've been quite the thorn in our side. The wrench in our works. The leaves on our rails. Never one to shy away from the media, were you, Mrs. Mabel? Always another revelation about your faithful employer. Never a care for the trouble you've caused, the innovations you've entered, initiatives you've stalled, the jobs you've lost, the challenges to this island's human supremacy. Well, we've got a very special place for you here, somewhere you can't open your big mouth or interfere anymore. And don't worry, Mrs. Mabel... You're among friends here. This is where everyone ends up, once they become...troublesome. (Auntie suddenly realises he has been Bio-Fused into a truck and is now in the middle of a warehouse full of dead trucks. Because Auntie no longer has a mouth his cries are muffled.) Part 14: End Credits Text: Directed by DON BLUTH & GARY GOLDMAN Text: Produced by ELIZABETH BENNETT Text: Produced by GARY GOLDMAN & DON BLUTH Text: Screenplay by STEVE BENDICH & RON J. FRIEDMAN and JOSS WHEDON Text: Story by HANS BAUER and RANDALL McCORMICK Text: Original Score by JOHN DEBNEY Text: Original Themes Composed by JONATHAN COHEN Text: Music Supervisor LIZA RICHARDSON Text: Starring the voice talents of (Shows footage of Auntie Mabel) Text: LYNDA BARON Auntie Mabel (Shows footage of Pippin) Text: ALBERT BROOKS Pippin (Shows footage of Satan) Text: and BRUCE WILLIS as Satan (Shows pictures of Security Guy #1 and #2) Text: PATRICK WARBURTON Security Guy #1 Text: DEE BRADLEY BAKER Security Guy #2 (Shows pictures of Security Guy #3 and #4) Text: SETH MacFARLANE Security Guy #3 Text: ELIJAH WOOD Security Guy #4 Text: CHARACTER VOICES Text: ROBIN WILLIAMS - Edie Text: JOHN GOODMAN - John Text: DAN CASTELLANETA - Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Barney Gumble Text: JULIE KAVNER - Marge Simpson Text: NANCY CARTWRIGHT - Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson Text: YEARDLEY SMITH - Lisa Simpson Text: HANK AZARIA - Moe, Chief Wiggum, Professor Frink, Lou Text: HARRY SHEARER - Eddie Text: TOM KENNY - Sir Topham Hatt Text: Casting by MARION LEVINE Text: Production Designer PHILLIP A. CRUDEN Text: Art Director KENNETH VALENTINE SLEVIN Text: Director of Animation LEN SIMON Text: Executive Producer PAUL GERTZ (Shows the scrolling credits) (Shows Spelthrone Productions logo) (Shows Tricorn Productions logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo) (Shows THX Theatre Alignment Program message) See also * The Come Outside Movie/Trailer transcripts ''Category:Transcripts Category:The Come Outside Movie